Monstruos en el armario y otras atrocidades
by SpoiledLittlePrince
Summary: Varios personajes conocen el lado mas oscuro de su naturaleza en cada relato, guiados desde los instintos animales a la más refinada crueldad,para descubrir que la perversidad es lo que les hace humanos.Cap.independientes.LEMON,LENGUAJE EXPLICITO.REVIEWs!
1. Monstruos en el armario

**MONSTRUOS EN EL ARMARIO**

Quiero pasarme la noche mordiendo tus labios, sorber tu saliva hasta emborracharme, beberme tu sangre para hacerla mía y sumar el incesto a los otros pecados. Ambos tenemos tanto a nuestras espaldas que cada vez es más difícil no encorvarnos y mantener la frente alta; en horizontal éso no es motivo de preocupación. Te quiero como al padre que eres, como a un hijo, a un hermano: carne de mi carne al unirnos en el orgasmo.

No pongas excusas cuando tu lengua se enrede con la mía, en un pulso al deseo mal refrenado. Te cuesta tanto reconocer que eres humano, que tiemblan tus dedos cuando arde tu falo, cobarde más que virtuoso. Irresistible tu hambre de hombre casado, idéntica a la mía.

¿ Hace cuánto que nos une la misma desesperación ?

Me has inculcado el hambre de un depredador, erosionando a un tiempo las paredes de mi cuerpo y de mi alma. He buscado en otros lo que me arrebataste y me falta desde los 11 años. Eres una enfermedad que se contagia. Has hecho un terminal de tu pobre Draco...

Ahora eres tú quien me espera, indefenso, en una habitación.

Me pregunto si también experimentarías esta sensación las noches escapabas del cuarto, dejando a mi madre dormida y destapada, como una cosa usada, para venir a torturarme. Siempre supiste que hacías algo malo, pero éso sólo te estimulaba.

Por fin ha llegado el día en que puedo devolverte el daño.

Gracias a tí, jamás temí a los monstruos del armario; había cosas peores y más tangibles en mi propia casa. Bajo mis sábanas, temblaba, temiendo el momento en que los goznes de la puerta chirriarían y te deslizarías sobre mi cama. La oscuridad era acogedora y tranquila hasta que al final del pasillo aparecía aquella luz.

Nox era doblemente una palabra mágica, un interruptor que encendía mi terror cuando estabas cerca y la apagabas.

_-Draco... ¿ Todavía despierto ¿Has tenido una pesadilla ?_

Murmurabas una excusa miserable para acercarte, hasta sentirte seguro de que no necesitabas mi permiso. Te daba vergüenza mostrar esa inseguridad en mi presencia, como temiendo mi rechazo. Nunca me mantenías la mirada en esa fase; mis ojos de niño suplicante y lloroso, de ser débil e indigno de su casta te irritaban.

Después, sólo querías mirarte en ellos, sumergirte en el reflejo de tu propia atrocidad. Cuando me tomabas del mentón y despejabas mis lágrimas de anticipado dolor, hasta parecías tierno. Ahora sé que sólo querías verte mejor.

Hipnotizado, inmóvil por los tuyos, me besabas.

Tu mano severa me oprimía la nuca, mientras susurrabas horribles amenazas a mi oído, que me cortaban el aliento. Sabías que a pesar de tener el tuyo en mi cuello no me movería. Tus largas pestañas, tu nariz me hacían cosquillas, provocándome sensaciones contradictorias. Se me secaba la garganta de proferir jadeos.

Apretabas mi piel infantil contra tus músculos, dolorosamente duros pese a tu camisa de dormir, guiando mis dedos por encima de la seda. Desanudabas mis puños cada vez que los cerraba para no seguir, mordiéndome los nudillos. No parecías darte cuenta de que mis manos eran diminutas junto a tu boca, que mi corazón no resistiría la proximidad de tus venas.Cada vez más patentes en el pantalón, generaban una presión desconocida y turbadora.

El calor de aquellas navidades fuera de Hogwarts era aterrador y se hacía eterno. Te tomabas tu tiempo para hacerme sentir un objeto a entera disposición de su poseedor, desatándome con tus labios cada botón, demorando el inevitable desenlace. Tu resuello me caldeaba el pecho, erizándome el vello. Desde la nuca se expandían suaves escalofríos que me sacudían entre tus brazos como una convulsión.

Curvado como un peso muerto, sin más vida que un muñeco, presenciaba como apartabas mi pijama con la varita y te adueñabas de cada pezón.Yo no sentía nada, salvo la suavidad de tu cabello cayendo sobre mis costillas, pese a la cola de caballo. Era entonces cuando me mordías, quitándome la voz con tus falanges.

Ni siquiera podía elegir cuando gritar.

A veces, ya completamente desnudo, me ofrecías la oportunidad de escapar. Me vendabas los ojos y las manos, como en un juego inocente, conminándome a buscar la llave de mi cuarto entre los pliegues de tu ropa. Sentado a horcajadas sobre tus caderas, exploraba con mi lengua todas las aberturas, sintiendo tus movimientos, tus suspiros.

De vez en cuando, me arrastrabas sobre tí para obligarme a corresponder a uno de tus lentos, desesperantes besos, presionándome de los gluteos contra tu cintura. Subía y bajaba, al ritmo de tu respiración. Así aprendí que lo que te complacía era que me moviera contra tí.

Siempre te ibas antes de perder el control y que se nos hiciese de día. Nunca hablábamos de ello y, aunque tus manos temblaban cuando me acercaba demasiado, no había ningún indicio de la veracidad de la noche anterior.

Fue en esa época cuando empezaste a evitar el contacto en público conmigo, apartándome con tu bastón.

Todo cambió durante uno de nuestros juegos, cuando, buscando una vez más una golosina o el objeto de mi salvación, noté contra mi mejilla algo suave y ardiente, de tacto de terciopelo. Lo acaricié con mis pómulos, girando el rostro, para que rodara sobre su superficie. Sin razón aparente, le dí un beso.

Pude escuchar un bufido de sorpresa, al que siguió una respiración entrecortada. Pese a no verla, sentí que en tu rostro había una sonrisa genuína, de esas que nunca me dedicabas... Te había infundido valor.

El aire olía a canela y al jabón con el que pese a mi edad insistías en bañarme. Tus uñas, que frotaban inclementes mis cabellos hasta ese momento, se detuvieron, para resbalar por mi rostro. Mojadas, tus yemas estaban aun más frías, empujando mi barbilla hacia abajo.

Su sabor, delicadamente salobre, me invadió la garganta de repente, dejándome sin hálito. Era mareante sentirte moverte, aferrándote a mi nuca. El mundo me daba vueltas, quería vomitar; y me abracé a tus piernas. Te recorrió una corriente sensual; gemiste cuanto aumenté la velocidad.

Recibí una bofetada. Estabas asustado, dudando. Luego, te limitaste a volver a llenarme la boca con aquel delicioso y extraño caramelo. El vaivén me producía un sopor parecido a una nana.

Me desataste la venda que me cegaba. Quedó pegada unos instantes sobre mi nariz, antes de caer, como una hoja seca, al agua. Abrí los párpados lentamente y te ví erguido frente a mí, tan hermoso y viril que sentí lástima de mí mismo. Él tuyo era el físico de un hombre.Yo era sólo un niño sentado a tus pies, que te odiaba y te admiraba.

Te despojaste de tu bata, entrando en la bañera. Casi agradecí el flamígero abrazo de tus extremidades en llamas, porque hacía ya un rato que la espuma estaba fría y mis miembros se congelaban. Las rápidas friegas que distribuías por mi espalda me calmaban el temblor.

Apoyé mi oído contra tu corazón, dejándote obrar, sin preocuparme de lo brusco que pudieras ser, ni de lo que me iba a doler. Había una cierta ternura absurda en esta acción. Me sentía más pequeño aun, con tu sombra cerniéndose sobre mí, mitad verdugo, mitad salvador.

Lamí tu sudor por iniciativa propia, y mientras explorabas la parte interior de mis piernas me mordiste el cuello, para castigarme por la mi osadía. Fue entonces cuando noté por primera vez la tensión de la pasión en mi carne creciendo literalmente. Me apartaste de tí, tirando de mi pelo, como si el culpable de todo éso fuera yo.

Cada uno en un extremo, quieto en el lugar donde me arrojaste, nos observamos hasta que las velas se apagaron. Sólo percibíamos las olas que formaba en el agua nuestro resollar, ondas de empuje suave, que se desvanecían antes de llegar al otro cuerpo. Las gotas se desprendían de nuestros mechones como lágrimas que caen al suelo, único sonido en la estancia, metrónomo aterrador.

Había contado veintiuna que escapaban de tus cabellos, finos y blancos como hebras de luna, cuando lo inesperado sucedió. Acabaste con la tensión y con mi inocencia en unos pocos segundos, cómplice tuyo el jabón que deslizaste sin cuidado en mi interior, arañándome por dentro con tus uñas.

_-Dime, Draco... ¿ te gusta provocar a tu padre ? Eres como tu madre, hijito... Igual de puta._

Me impusiste tu peso sin consideración alguna, apretándome bajo el agua hasta casi ahogarme, poseído por la rabia. Era mejor culparme, aunque lo que me estabas haciendo fuera una falta tuya. Era tan fácil humillarme que lo tomaste por costumbre.

Entraste en mí como una bala, abriéndome heridas y agujeros que ya existían, pero que hiciste más grandes. Me llenaste y desgarraste con tus exigencias, tus amenazas y tu mentiras, compensándome y complaciéndome en ocasiones de un modo aleatorio y material.

Nadie supo nunca de donde procedían las envidiadas escobas, relucientes y nuevas. Callé, te respeté y te temí, incapaz de creer, cuando el Ministerio te atrapó, que hubiera en el mundo nadie más fuerte que tú.

He recorrido tus mismos pasos. Incluso al entrar en esta cueva, mal llamada prisión, dejo mis huellas sobre las de tus zapatos, según me conducen a tu celda...

Y allí estás tú, sucio pero aun hermoso, petrificado. Sin poder creer aun lo que ves, me das un torpe apretón de manos. Mis ojos te disuaden de intentar cualquier otro tipo de efusión, al menos, hasta que los guardias se hayan marchado.

De nuevo tenemos un hogar, que compartiremos hasta el fin de nuestros años.

Sin embargo, tú te agazapas en un rincón, deseando fundirte con la pared, mientras desato mi cinturón... porque esta vez, padre querido _(mi Lucius amado)_, intuyes que te tocará a tí recibir.

Has sido un niño tan malo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cochambres, querida, espero que hayas quedado satisfecha de la resolución de tu reto, de todas las formas habidas. Ya me darás tu docta opinión al respecto.

Espero que al menos, os haya gustado al resto. Un review, por favor, por cada sonrisa. Me gustaría conocer más impresiones sobre ésto, y ver si continúo estas líneas... Tengo curiosidad


	2. Número impar

** NÚMERO IMPAR **

No quería mirar. Juro que no, pero en aquella habitación la acustica era lo bastante buena como para que desde mi rincón pudiera imaginarlo todo.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres fueron los dedos que se abrieron vergonzosamente en mis manos, para permitirme echar un vistazo a lo que tras aquella noche me sería vedado para siempre. Falso puritano de mí, aun seguía fingiendo tener la cara tapada de horror.

Y entonces les vi.

Él le palpaba el vientre, ella suspiraba tan cerca que sentí su hálito abrasador.

Quise ser indistintamente uno de los dos; morir o tenerles.

Mi estancia allí como espectador no podía ser algo más absurdo. En un escenario de amor, yo era un personaje incongruente, un número impar. La soledad del que sobra eternamente.

Podía sentir en los bolsillos lo que me había traído a ese lugar. El tintero robado, las plumas de su lechuza, los cabellos guardados en un pastillero para la poción pesaban tanto como la culpa. ¿ En qué momento exacto me había convertido en un ladrón?

Todo valía, me dije, al salir del Gran Salón, para hacerle conocer el dolor de mi pasado. En todos esos años el único que había llorado era yo. De nada habían servido mis quejas: era hora de tomarme la justicia por mi mano.

Cierto que en los últimos meses las cosas se habían calmado, misteriosamente, hasta cierto punto; cierto, también que sin conflictos la vida me iba mejor, pero se trataba ya de una cuestión de honor.

Él y sus amigos habían convertido en un infierno mi existencia, controlando mis entradas y salidas, haciéndome temblar de pavor en los corredores oscuros, allá por donde sólo nos atrevíamos a caminar ellos y yo. Decidían por dónde me movería, a qué amistades podría optar, sembrando asquerosos rumores, sometiéndome a burlas indignas.

Simplemente no podía consentir que también eligiese cuándo todo debía terminar, ser una vez más esclavo de la decisión de un vil plagiario. ¡ Cuántas veces hube de encontrarle jactándose de haber descubierto algo que inventé yo !

Y una vez más, grité, pero nadie me hizo caso.

Porque yo no tenía su voz o su cabello, porque nunca fui atlético o bello, o tenía cualquiera de sus absurdas virtudes, acaso. ¡Qué sabré yo!

Por eso esa noche Lilly había acudido a aquel cuarto con él y no conmigo, pequeño, insignificante y cruel, temblando en la oscuridad y clamando por su castigo.

Era hermoso de perfil, fuese o no un enemigo. La dorada montura de las gafas titiló un momento, cuando ella las dejó sobre la mesa. Lunas gemelas en los cristales: la mirada fija de Dios, que se empeñaba, pese a todo,en hacerme sentir culpable.

Sonaban sus pisadas contra el suelo, mientras caminaban, ciegos, hacia la pared, sin dejar de besarse.Unos muslos blancos y tersos enervaron mi sangre cuando él introdujo sus manos bajo la falda, arrojándola sobre el somier. Después, durante un instante, sólo vi sus espaldas.

Era insultantemente íntima esa mirada de fieras mansas, aturdidas por el deseo y el vino, despreciables y tontas: enamoradas. Observarles parecía privilegio divino: Adán y Eva viviendo un paraíso de fin de semana, uno del que yo estaba excluído.

No les hacían falta las palabras para demostrarme su desprecio, lo poco que contaba en sus vidas. La ira crecía al mismo ritmo que la pasión en mi cuerpo, virtuoso, humillantemente virgen todavía.

¡Qué distintas hubieran sido las cosas de haberme dedicado esas caricias, haciendome estremecer bajo la mesa, en lugar de propinarme pellizcos! Casi podía sentir esos dedos largos, dolorosos y sutiles acariciando mis piernas, descubriendo que en mi pecho, bajo la tela, mi corazón también late y el calor existe.

Me obligué a cerrar la boca, aunque no me llegase el aire, para que no pudieran oírme. Sus jadeos caldeaban el aire, perfumando mis oídos.

Incluso antes de darme cuenta de que eran los propios,míos, supe que había dado con el verdadero mal.

Trémulo iniciado en lo prohibido, me atreví a moverme en su dirección. De rodillas, a gatas como un suplicante, me acerqué a tiempo de ver desprenderse de las camisas a aquella masa de carne palpitante y animal. Bañándome involuntariamente con su ropa fragante, atacaban directamente mi ya poca racionalidad.

Varias veces me sentí impelido a estirar el brazo y tocarles.

Se movían al unísono, como una sóla máquina o un sólo corazón; y durante interminables minutos hice de su sudor el mío. No correspondido, pero al fin y al cabo, les ofrecí mi amor...

Hsta que fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de una voz.

Me consta que ese día odiaron a Sirius tanto como yo.

Despeinados y musitando excusas, salieron de la habitación, dejándome a solas con mi ardor y mi delito.

Una vez más, resulté prescindible para una pareja feliz, como Bella y Rodolphus, Narcissa y Lucius. Ser el número tres es tan desagradable como el siete o el cinco, cifras solitarias entre tanta gente, descartes asumidos...

Por eso acudo a él, a su tacto dominante y posesivo. No importan los años que pasen: seguiré siendo su amante.

De todos, sólo él me recuerda, me solicita y me complace, cuando sus labios se abren y, con un deje serpentino pronuncia, simplemente:

_-Severus, te necesito._

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, pese a lo inusual y subido de tono del asunto, con James, Lilly y un Snape voyeur, sometido a los rigores de la carne y (¡ Sorpresa! ) sin acostarse con ninguna MarySue alumna XD.

Me agradan los fics sin personajes apócrifos e hijos secretos, y, en principio, sigo pensando mantener esta serie limpia de ellos.

Me gustaría recibir reviews, sean del tipo que sean, acerca de los fics, de modo que os agradeceré mucho que las dejeis. Ayuda a hacerse una idea de si merece la pena continuar.

Cuento con vosotros!


	3. El sudario

**EL SUDARIO **

No puede ser, pero ha sucedido.

Un extraño regocijo me invade,ya no tendre q seguir preocupandome por tu suerte.Ya no podre hacerte mas daño.

Yaces inerte,dócil entre mis manos,como un niño recien nacido. Llorais al venir al mundo;cuando os vais,somos nosotros kienes os lloramos.¿Qué diferencia hay?

Esta noche has despertado a una nueva percepcion,también en ésta habrá llanto.Apenas te has ido y yo...¡Oh, Regulus, te añoro tanto!

El agua caliente con q te lavo devuelve tibieza a tu cuerpo,esa añoranza del tacto q hubiese perdido de haberte convencido para aceptar mi legado.Tus musculos son fibrosos,pero blandos,muy diferentes a la carne de una alimaña o de un vampiro; son sublimes,son humanos.En su imperfeccion, perfectos, algo digno de ser amado.

Tienes la hermosura de todo lo perecedero; juro q nunca antes te había visto tan guapo.No creas q no me había fijado en las finisimas patas de gallo,pero prefería obviarlo, para disfrutar de tus ojos, ahora cerrados.También hay arrugas alrededor de tus labios, tu rostro contraído en un rictus de sonrisa,un último regalo.

Cómo me gusta flotar contigo en las aguas tranquilas de una bañera, colocar mi mentón sobre tu hombro relajado. ¡Qué maravillosa intimidad! Ahora que los dos vadeamos costas eternas,te enseño la ciencia de mi nado,como tú hiciste conmigo.Son dos islas a la deriva nuestros cuerpos entrelazados,somos sirenas,somos delfines,somos un barco pirata abandonado,con un tesoro q ya no sera posible.Naúfrago nuestro amor,ambos tenemos palidez de ahogados.

Imagino q estas sumido en un hechizo q te mantiene dormido, paralizado,como a la bella durmiente.Te beso una y otra vez,esperando romper el sortilegio. Al fin y al cabo, tú me llamabas,con sorna, príncipe. Me queda la duda de quién de los dos es el mago malvado.

Tengo derecho a intentarlo.

No hay nada mas digno de lastima q el autoengaño.El sueño se rompe,cuando,al levantarte los brazos para abrazarte con los mios y mantenerte a flote,encuentro esos bultos,esos lunares horribles y me doy cuenta de q es lo q ha pasado.La enfermedad, la maldición late en ti,te sobrevive.

Te empujo histericamente al fondo del agua: si algo de ese mal vive, yo voy a ahogarlo.No hará nunca mas daño.

Sentado a horcajadas sobre tu cuerpo,me doy cuenta de q nunca estuvimos así, tan desnudos, tan cercanos.Ayer te hubiera pedido q me hicieras tuyo, pero temí hacerte daño,adelantar lo ¿inevitable?.

Aflojo las manos de tu cuello,donde ya se han imprimado,como estigmas deplorables,mis dedos.Si alguien te viera ahora,pensaría q te he estrangulado.Qué hipocrita fui al prometerte aquella vez q nunca te haria daño!No te he causado ya suficiente dolor,q debo ultrajarte aun muerto?

Ningun ser vale mas q otro.Hasta en la hora del llanto estoy condicionado.

Olvido mi deseo y te sigo limpiando los humores, los tumores, los esputos con la esponja.¡Qué agradable servidumbre es esta de estarte acariciando, frotando la espalda con jabones aromáticos, con movimientos delicados, aunque ya no puedas sentirlos...

Así te pago aquellos q te negué; tu deuda de amor con el mío redimo, para sentirme libre de ti y en paz contigo.¡Tenías tanto q vivir! Mi fiel(ahora lo se),mi dulce amigo, había tantas cosas bellas q hubieramos podido compartir...¡ Maldito sea tu egoísmo!

Es un dicho de otra tierra q quien muxo abarca, poco aprieta,y tú te me escapaste corriente abajo.

Pero no hablemos mas de agua,porque tú, hijo adoptivo de las mareas, naciste y moriste en tierra.

Salgo de la bañera y te seco,como a un niño pequeño, con los paños mas si fueras a quejarte...Unto con aceites tu superficie,pequeñas cantidades q no tardan en absorverse.Hay algunas celulas q aun viven,vestigios de primitiva lucha en un planeta desolado.No tardarán en seguirte.

El hilo de plata ya ha sido cortado,es inútil resistirse.

Peino tus cabellos, sentandote en mi sitial,y recuerdo a nuestras primas jugando a las muñecas.¡Qué parecidos aparecemos en el espejo! Dime q es lo q mas odias y te diré en lo q te convertiras.

Fuiste un juguete hasta el final y todos los niños lloramos esas pérdidas...

¡NO!

Yo te amé con el alma,no hay mayor verdad q ésa,aunq no exista teoria mas dificil de probar. Quien bien te quiere,te hará llorar...aunque sea postumamente.No dice nada de llegar a matar.

Finalmente dejo q se moldeen sólos.Tú llevabas desordenado ese suave pelo moreno,rebelde como tú lo fuiste.No aprovecharé tu ausencia para domarle.Se aproximan dias grises en los q desearé recordarte,te usaré una vez mas para ser feliz.

Y ahora...el momento más temido:admitir q tengo q prepararte para el descanso.La aguja perfora tu carne, extrayendo,paciente,ese licor sagrado q libé antaño.(Oh,Señor,conservas la marca de mis dientes!).

Voy echando tu sangre en un cánope de murano, donde puse previamente hierbas anticoagulantes, para q no fermente.Tengo la extraña,morbosa sensación de estarte ahora matando.

Pudieras estar catatónico,narcoléptico...pero estas muerto¿para q engañarnos?

Reconozco a la Dama,su perfume secreto q tus poros exhalan,el polen perverso de un crisantemo q anticipa su morada.¡ Pero nada profanará tu cuerpo!

Coloco la misma jeringa en mi corazon ("Romeo y Julieta",¿recuerdas?la puñalada) y extraigo de mi pecho traidor el unguento q hará incorrupta ésa, tu carne sagrada. Directamente te la inyecto, hasta la saturacion de tus vasos,de tus venas.

No se si te hara efecto,es un experimento de Snape q no me ha dado tiempo a probar, pero es urgente.

Te pongo de pie,soteniendote con el sombrerero contra la pared,mientras te visto con mi ropa.Siempre soñe hacer esto alguna mañana,¿lo sabías?

Te queda algo pequeña, pero no te apures...tú nunca fuiste gordo, sólo algo fuerte.

Te abrazo y me aparto. ¿Dónde está ese corazon q me hacía amarte, como un feto a su madre? Lo mismo paso con Remus aquella primera noche de su nueva vida. No tardare en acostumbrarme.Tu piel de nuevo está fría.

Te tomo en brazos y te subo a mi habitación. Sólo has estado otra vez allí y eso hace más nítidos los recuerdos.

Mira cuantos colores...¡son las sedas de tus muñecos! Son todas para ti.

Abro el dosel y te acuesto sobre la cama. A ti, q amabas la libertad y los espacios abiertos,sería imposible encerrarte en un ataud.

Me aferro con cariño, sin miedo y sin verguenza. Al fin y al cabo, éste es el lugar q te corresponde.

Conseguiste tu premio; no es hipocresía hacia el q se fue, hermano; la piedad siempre ha sido ajena a mí. Te lo hare saber en cuanto consiga ayuda y te invoque.

De momento,habré de conformarme con tu cuerpo.Es un remedio provisional e imperfecto, pero me sirve para sobrevivir.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempon tengo un objetivo,algo por lo q existir...

Buenas noches, Regulus. Te quiero.

* * *

A petición de mi más fiel lectora, Paddly, un fic de amor necro-filial (Chiste Giovanni u.u) entre Regulus y Sirius Black. 

He visto muchas lecturas, pero...los REVIEWS escasean. Es injusto :( Un poquito de gratitud Ç.Ç Me gusta conocer las opiniones, aunque sean quejas... Prometo responder a todas.


	4. Caballerosidad

**CABALLEROSIDAD **

Sus manos no son las tuyas, no lo serán nunca.

Imbuídas de una delicadeza irritante y absurda, no consiguen hacerme suspirar. Trata de ser paciente, de no arañarme con sus uñas córneas, duras cuando me toma, sin saber que lo que busco no es un galán que me seduzca, sino un monstruo, un animal.

No se impone, no dispone de mí cuando y donde le place; no me arrolla, me somete o me golpea para hacerme respetarle.

No ha aprendido a ganarse mi voluntad.

Y yo añoro tu peso, la indecible delicia de unas caricias que me causen cardenales, moratones; hallarme con la ropa desgarrada por los rincones o ahogándome en la encimera...la piel cosida a heridas y desgarros ambos: el amor de dos leones.

Tratando de quebrarnos los huesos en cada abrazo, somos boas constrictores, enroscandose en torno al otro con las piernas, con los brazos, inclementes y depredadores...

Oh, él no es como tú.

Con sus veladas, con sus velas, me resulta ridículo. Parece sacado de un libro, un tratado medievaloide del "buen amor". Demasiado caballeroso y artificial, delivberadamente seductor, tratando de mostrarme cada noche todo lo que ha aprendido el día anterior, sólo me hace despreciarle más.

No es capaz de hacerme arder con la mirada, de musitar una amenaza en mi oído cuando está sobre mi espalda sin dejar de ser encantador, hacer que se me erice el vello. Obedece demasiado a su razón cuando se trata de asuntos de estos.

Mi matrimonio con él es una farsa, cada día en su compañía es un error. Así también lo piensas, mi Señor, cuando estamos en la cama...

Es maravilloso sentirse un trofeo, algo valioso y molesto para ti, de lo que podrías decidir deshacerte en cualquier momento. Es la incertidumbre del porvenir y la certeza de hacer lo correcto.

¿A quién más podría pertenecer?

No puedo siquiera tratarte de tú aun cuando no haya nadie escuchando. Esta distancia entre los dos, que lo hace todo mágico, te convierte a un tiempo en demonio y en dios, símbolo de adoración y aborrecimiento solapado.

Él lo acepta y lo comprende, asintiendo y humillándose, sin fuerza para oponerse, sabiéndose vencido de antemano. ¡ Cuánto más le amaría si luchase contra esta posesión o incluso, contra ti!

A mis ojos, el dilema adúltero estaba claro. La elección entre un hombre aburrido, mortal y el más poderoso de los magos, no podía acabar de otro modo. Nadie puede rechazar el cielo teniendo la posibilidad de tocarlo...No deja de ser un impulso natural, tremendamente humano. Despreciable y comprensible, por tanto.

Cualquiera hubiera obrado igual en mi lugar, de tener mi valor. La conciencia es algo anticuado. Por eso le arrastré a Azkaban, empeñado como estaba en seguir mis pasos.

Pero ahora tú estás aquí, y él ya no será durante más tiempo necesario...

Dejemos la caballerosidad y el romanticismo a los autores de cuentos, a todos los que, como Rodolphus, desconocen el placer violento que nos hace desearnos...

* * *

Soy consciente de que este capítulo ha sido mucho más cortito que el resto, pero la heterosexualidad no me resulta un tema precisamente inspirador, mis disculpas. XD

A la chica que preguntaba acerca de Regulus... se supone que es el hermano menor de Sirius, antiguo mortífago, trágicamente fallecido.

Al otro muchacho que me reprochaba el uso de abreviaturas, sólo decirle que si las ha entendido, el proceso comunicativo ha cumplido su misión :P

Al resto, nuevos y antiguos lectores, amables todos, dejad REVIEWS! (por favor #ó.ò# )


End file.
